


Morning Kisses

by Thunderfire69



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [4]
Category: Avengers, Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IronStrange Week, IronStrange week day four, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: My prompt fill for day four of IronStrange week.Stephen loves waking up beside Tony, even if he does have to deal with nightmares while he sleeps.





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Morning Kisses/晨吻](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148098) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



It was nice, to say the least, to wake up beside the snarky genius he’d fallen for over the past few months. To see him there, peaceful and sleeping and  _ completely fine- _ Stephen cut off his own thoughts hurriedly, not wanting to return to the nightmare he’d had that evening.

 

He resolved to studying the details of Tony’s face, committing them to memory, as if he hadn’t done this a million times before. As if he didn’t have a remarkable memory, which was probably why he had such vivid nightmares. Tony let out a small sound, similar to a sigh, and the smaller man rolled over to snuggle closer to Stephen.

 

The sorcerer smiled, gently running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Morning,” he said quietly.

 

“Morning,” Tony murmured in reply, his voice thick with sleep. It took all of Stephen’s willpower to not let out a massive sigh of relief at the sound of Tony’s voice. Tony must have felt him stiffen, or something, because he sat up then, and cupped Stephen’s face in his hands.

 

“Nightmares?” Tony asked softly, and Stephen was reminded once again of how well this man knew him. He smiled despite it, though.

 

“It’s nothing,” Stephen said as reassuringly as he could.

 

“ _ Stephen _ ,” Tony said warningly. “Don’t make me go get Wong.”

 

Stephen sighed. “Yeah. Nightmares.”

 

“Any worse than usual?” Tony asked, studying Stephen’s face carefully.

 

“Well…” Stephen took a deep breath, and cast his gaze downwards. “You died.”

 

He felt Tony stiffen for a second. Then he felt Tony press his lips gently to Stephen’s forehead.

 

“I’m here,” he murmured, his words comforting to Stephen despite the horrors his brain had conjured up during the night. Words Stephen wanted to say died on his lips; he wanted to tell Tony about his dream, wanted to tell him all the ways he’d watched Tony die, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

 

“I love you,” he said quietly instead, everything unspoken hanging in the air between them. Tony smiled, and leaned forward to press his lips to Stephen’s for a brief kiss.

 

“Come on,” Tony said, getting to his feet. “Let’s go have some breakfast.”

 

“You didn’t say it back.”

 

“You already know,” Tony said, with an eye roll. “But I love you too, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I threw in some light angst because Stephen has the best memory in all of the MCU and if anyone would have nightmares/ptsd, it’s him.


End file.
